


Soap Making

by Fericita



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: Elsa mentioned, F/M, Modern AU, college chemistry project goes awry, soap making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: Anna and Kristoff make soap with disastrous consequences, but it's ok because he ends up in her shower and she is totally fine with that. From a tumblr prompt by middlemarch. Thanks The Spastic Fantastic for beta-ing!
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Soap Making

**Author's Note:**

  * For [middlemarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/gifts).



“I’m certain you told me it was mango. Not lavender.”

“No, your sister is allergic to mango. I’m allergic to lavender. Which you can see by the red itchy splotches currently crawling up my arms.” Kristoff raised his arms for Anna to see, and she gasped. She began tugging at her rubber kitchen gloves, the bright yellow of them mocking her with their cheerfulness.

“Oh no, Kristoff, you’re allergic to lavender!” She shed the gloves and then helped him take his shirt off, and then cleared the mess of spoons, immersion blenders, mixing bowls, and measuring cups out of the sink so he could plunge his arms in up to the elbows. “No, wait! That will make it worse! I’m sure there’s traces of lavender there as well. Quick, the shower!”

She ran down the apartment’s short hallway to her bathroom, hoping it was decent enough for him to make use of. She turned on the water, and jumped out just before the spray hit. “Get in! I’ll throw you a towel in a minute. Do I need to find an EpiPen?”

Kristoff’s hands were at his belt buckle and Anna was momentarily distracted from accidentally poisoning her new lab mate by his trim waist and broad chest, currently inches away from her face. He started speaking and she snapped her head up to look at his eyes, rather than his chest, where they had been lingering.

“No, it’s just contact dermatitis. But maybe some Benadryl cream if you have it.”

Anna backed out of the small bathroom to look for Benadryl and a towel.

Soap making had seemed like such a good way to fulfill their chemistry project requirement, and a good way to spend time with the lab partner that she had been crushing on since second semester sophomore year when he had transferred in. But now, she had poisoned him and he was likely looking at every embarrassing product in her shower and medicine cabinet. Oh no, did she still have that Astroglide in there? It was a joke, a joke her sister had left behind after helping to move her in. Oh no. If the Astroglide was there she was going to have to transfer schools.

She found the largest towels she owned – it happened to be pink, but at this point, did it matter? – and the tube of Benadryl, and ran back to the bathroom. She heard the water shut off and Kristoff call out “Do you have that towel?”

“Yes, here!” She opened the door without looking inside and snaked her arm around it with the towel. He took it, brushing her hand.

“Thank you so much. I already feel better.” He stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, hair and upper body wet. He took the tube of Benadryl from her and began to apply it to the red marks on his skin.

“I’m so, so sorry! I’ll finish the project and say you helped. You don’t have to do anything else.”

He shook his head, droplets of water lightly spraying her. “Oh no, where’s the fun in that? Besides, it’s just as much my fault as yours. I should have noticed the smell but I was a bit, uh, distracted.”

“Distracted?” She tilted her head. Oh no, what other embarrassing things had she left visible?

“Yes. You see I have this lab partner that I can’t stop looking at and thinking about and it makes measuring caustic chemicals slightly dangerous.”

Anna’s heartbeat quickened and she could see him swallow slowly. He stepped closer and dipped his head low and she could smell her sweet pea body wash coming off of him. He cupped his hand on her cheek and brought his lips against hers and she pressed back, bringing her hand to his hair. He pulled away and smiled.

“Well anyway, I got what I most hoped for out of this afternoon.”

Anna smiled.


End file.
